thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Beginnings
The B. Brothers' ascent into high school becomes a new and wonderful experience. Plot It's the first day of school and Ro Ro is still moping about the situation at Jamal's house the previous week, not to mention Ro Ro's heartbreak the previous night. Nya comes to check in on Ro Ro who's still in his room, slowly getting ready to attend Cloud City High. "Are you okay Boo?" Nya asks. "Yeah, I'm fine I guess," Ro Ro says. "It'll be alright, and we're downstairs ready when you are." Nya goes back downstairs and Ro Ro grabs his book bag to follow. He walks down the hallway sadly where Ice follows him down the stairs to go to his own high school - Frozen High. "Will you hurry up, my school is further than yours and not all of us can fly everywhere," Ice says and rushes past him. Ro Ro gets downstairs where the throne is and sees Jake, B.P., Mace, Ace, Nya, Jalen, Charles, Iyana, and Loveolas waiting for him. "Where are Anaya, Xavier and Eriq?" Ro Ro asks. "They all went to their different schools," Jake says. "Anaya went to Oasis High, Xavier decided to go to a high school in Earthrealm's Texas in America, and Eriq went to Undermine High." "Well as long as they're all happy, except for Xavier. I hope he gets lynched by a bunch of white folks." Ro Ro says cheerfully, giving his family hope of him being happy. "So the people going to CCH are Deon, you, Nya, Iyana, Jalen, Charles, and..." Ace stops. "What, who else is going?" Ro Ro asks. "Jamal is going too..." Ace answers. Ro Ro happiness is cut short and he goes back to being moody and he and everyone else except for Jake, B.P., Mace, and Ace go to school as they watch them leave. "So why are they going to school again?" Bitch Puddin' asks. "Ro Ro said he wanted them to have the high school experience instead of being inside the palace all day." Mace says. When they get to the school they all go through the metal detectors and head to the lunchroom. "So what does your schedule say Nya?" Ro Ro asks. "We've only got one class together Boo, and that's gym." Nya says. "We only have one, not even class, one period together and that's lunch." Iyana says. "We've got 8th period Mandarin together." Charles says. "Come to think of it, how the hell did y'all get Mandarin?" Nya asks. "We picked Spanish but they decided to fuck us over and gave us this stupid ass sounding language. I lowkey thought it was a fruit." Jalen says. Deon comes over and they ask him the same question with him having most of his classes with Ro Ro. "Doesn't someone in our family already speak Mandarin?" Deon asks. "Uncle Ace and uncle Mace speak every language. They more than likely speak it, but they also gotta write this shit too and I don't have time for that." Jalen says. Jamal walks in and doesn't even pay any mind to Ro Ro and talks to Deon only, leaving Ro Ro to attempt to hide his sadness. Right before Nya can console him, the bell rings and everyone is told to report to homeroom. "We're in division 031, so we gotta find that room." Ro Ro says to Deon and they go around the school in confusion like every other freshman. "Do you know where room 031 is?" Ro Ro asks one of the upper graders who say they've never even heard of the room, leaving Deon and others who are in division 031 in confusion. "If it's like grammar school then 031 would be in the basement wouldn't it?" Ro Ro asks Deon. "But there aren't any classrooms in the basement, only the gym." They continue on and decide to be bold and ask a teacher whom Ro Ro recognizes from going to the museum for the summer homework with Jalen. The teacher points them to a security guard right next to her who asks for their division number, and winds up moving out of the way because he was right in front of their room. Ro Ro and Deon sit inside the room and wait for everyone to get there and Ro Ro. The teacher introduces herself as Mrs. Mathis and says that just like them she's at a new start at Cloud City high as it is her first year. "So I have a game for us to play and it's a team building game so we can all get to know each other and you ask them a question on your list and it's mainly about what you did this summer," Mrs. Mathis says. Ro Ro gets up and goes around and participates well in the game and when they were finished Ro Ro sits down and talks to the girl next to him. "Hi my name's Ro Ro, nice to meet you." Ro Ro introduces himself. "Hi I'm Zaji," she says, and he starts to talk to her more and winds up liking her. Mrs. Mathis takes them to their lockers and assigns everyone a locker with no one knowing how to work a combination lock, so Ro Ro looks it up on his phone and opens his locker with a breeze. "Oh my god, how'd you figure out how to open it? Can you help me?" a girl next to him asks, and he opens it for her and teaches her how to do it. "Thank you so much," she exclaims, "Tyler this is my new best friend." "How is he your new best friend when I'm your best friend?" Tyler asks. "Because he opened my locker, he's so nice. You're my pooh now," the girl says. "Ok, that's fine." Ro Ro replies and the bell rings and everyone reports to their second period class, and for Ro Ro his next period is math with a teacher named Mr. Zalar. The day progresses with Ro Ro having gym third period, where he meets a girl named Sharon which isn't pronounced normally and his only class with Nya, world studies fourth period, English fifth period, lunch sixth period which is his only period with Iyana. Biology is his seventh period where he meets up with Sharon again. Ironically, in biology he makes good and disgusting conversation with Sharon that he wouldn't have ever expected to happen. "See gay sex is better because there's so many things you can do despite rather it's two girls or two boys, it's just so amazing." Ro Ro says. "I know right and the fact that dildos and strap-ons add into it with the proper lube for boys can really get it going." Sharon says. "Oh my god, I've never been able to talk to anyone about stuff like that other than to my brothers...I don't feel outcasted anymore." Ro Ro replies, having found his SKP, sexual knowledge partner. The next period which is eighth period but not the last period of the day temporarily is Mandarin in which Mrs. Wang has them introduce themselves in Chinese, saying their age and "wo jiao" before saying their name. He also sees that Jamal is in his class and is his only class with him and decides to talk shit about him and tell the story of him to two other girls named Aniyah and Alysse. "Why this motherfucker got on a whole suit like he going to church or some shit. It's hot as hell outside." Aniyah asks. "Who? Jamal?" Ro Ro asks and then calls his name and turns around. "Yeah I don't know why he got on a suit. He's kind of not stable and normal." Ro Ro says. Jamal sneaks up behind him silently without Ro Ro's knowledge nor the girls' and says, "What was that?" scaring all three of them. "Nothing..." Ro Ro answers, having almost had a heart attack, and Jamal walks away. The last period is first period which for Ro Ro is choir where he meets Zaji again after going through three periods without her. "Oh my god, you're following me." Ro Ro says falsely annoyed, to which Zaji responds, "No, you're following me." The choir teacher says he has them in the band room until the end of the month where they'll be in the choir room standing on the risers. After learning about choir and sheet music, the bell rings and school is dismissed, but Ro Ro stays and talks to some of the girls and an African girl named Daniella tells him she can speak French which interests Ro Ro. A few hours later Ro Ro is in his room contemplating what to do and how to handle his emotions about Jamal when Anaya comes to ask about his day. "Hey gramps, how was your day?" "It was alright grandbaby, Jamal heard me talking shit about him to another girl named Aniyah and her friend Alysse and he snuck up and scared us all." Ro Ro says. "Well it's not really talking shit about the truth cause he is shit. But you'll be alright. How was Mandarin?" Anaya responds. "It was good but just in case I'm gonna ask Mace and Ace to help me since they speak that shit anyway. But there's a girl that can speak French and I'd love to learn that instead. Bitch Puddin' can speak Russian, Jake can speak German, Mace and Ace speak everything, Loveolas is learning Arabic. Nya and Ice are learning Spanish, I've gotta speak my own signature language." Ro Ro says. "Then do that. Maybe learning Mandarin and French will help take your mind off of Jamal." Anaya says, and Ro Ro agrees and Anaya goes to her room, leaving Ro Ro to lay with Froyo. Short: That So Jabari (A Woman's Intuition) Jabari is in his room and overhears Ace talking to Chica who wants to learn another language. "Uncle Ace, some of my clients only speak different languages according to my working hoes, and it makes it harder for them to know what they want," Chica says, "We know they want to bust a nut...or a tit, but we don't exactly know what's gonna get them, so can you help me?" "Well dear," Ace says, a little weirded out, "Your uncle Mace and I speak every language known to humans, there are some other fuckers in Outworld that speak this other shit that I can't even explain, but just tell me what you want to learn and I'll help you." Jabari decides to go in and shed some light on Chica's situation and says, "My high school is teaching me Spanish, I could teach you what I know." Chica thinks for a minute and asks, "Isn't that a sexual sounding language?" "Yeah," Jabari answers. "I can roll my ass, tits and eyes but I can't roll my tongue, that shit is impossible." Chica says. "Maybe if you sucked more dick?" Ace asks. Jabari sits confused and hesitates to ask, "How do you roll your breasts?" to which Chica replies, "It's easy," and pulls up her yellow crop top and demonstrates. Unsurprisingly, Jabari passes out from shock while Ace just watches unfazed. "Antyway dear, I could teach Arabic, German, French like your...Ro Ro is learning and Mandarin or Cantonese. They're probably common languages your girls come across." Ace says. "Well, Arabic and German sound mean as fuck and speaking Arabic will probably get me arrested." Chica says. "Why would you get arrested? Everyone's welcome in Outworld." Ace questions. "I think when Bitch Puddin' and Jamal were in a feud, I think Bitch Puddin' banned Arabians from certain places in order to get Jamal arrested. I don't know where these places are, I just know my one prostitute who was Arabian got arrested." Chica says. "You sure they didn't just get arrested for being a prostitute in an area where it's illegal?" Ace asks. "No, because who would give up free Arabian pussy, that shit's tighter than my nostrils." Chica states. "How do you know this information?" Ace fearfully questions. Jabari awakens from his unconscious state right before Chica answers, "I fucked her and her friend once with a strap-on and a double-ended dildo and they barely got in." Ace and Jabari stand staring at her in a shocked state, making Chica ask "What?" "Get out..." Ace says pointing at the door. Trivia * The new people Ro Ro meets in high school that he mainly talks to through season 13 are: Alysse, Aniyah, Zaji, Ariana, Kaylas Richards, Allen and Richburg, Giovanni, Sharon, Mya, Keith, Elijah, Janaya, Dianah, Tylers Palmer and Collins, Erika, Jazmine, Laesha, Chantel, Dominica, Zoee, Gabrielle, Ayana, Mariah, Kiara, Moenei, Brakiyah, Ariel, Daniella and Aerial.